1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electro luminescence display and a driving method of the same, and more particularly to an organic electro luminescence display capable of reducing a power consumption and improve picture quality of the display by determining a range limit of luminance to correspond to the sum of data inputted to a pixel unit, and a driving method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a variety of flat panel displays, which have lower weight and volume than cathode ray tubes, have been developed. In particular, organic electro luminescence displays have attracted public attention. The organic electro luminescence displays have excellent properties such as luminous efficiency, luminance and viewing angle, as well as a rapid response time.
The organic electro luminescence displays an image using a plurality of organic light emitting diodes (OLED), and the organic light emitting diodes include an anode electrode, a cathode electrode and an organic light emission layer arranged between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode. The organic light emitting diodes emit light by coupling of electrons with holes.
Luminance of an organic light emitting diode depends on an amount of electric current flowing into the organic light emitting diode. The luminance of the organic light emitting diode increases when the amount of electric current increases, and decreases when the amount of electric current decreases. Therefore, various grey levels are achieved by controlling the amount of electric current flowing into the organic light emitting diode.
Accordingly, in order to solve the above problems, a power supply unit that allows high electric current may be required. The use of the power supply unit, however, increases production cost. Also, sudden increase in the electric current capacity may cause a driving interruption.